


Back In Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, that are not yet named, this is a chapter that references shit, warning for sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yay more sickness and not hospitals





	

‘What on Earth is happening?’ I asked.  
‘I don’t know, but I have a feeling that there soon won’t be an Earth for anything to happen on!’ John snapped, but in the way that a tired and overwhelmed person would react.   
‘What’s causing this kerfuffle? Is it that Gloom you were talking about?’ I persisted, like an interviewer John would have had to deal with fifty years before.   
‘I don’t know but there’s one thing I know for sure; it’s not the Gloom.’ John replied. ‘The Gloom’s gone.’  
‘What do you mean?’ I asked in a shocked whisper.  
‘The Gloom, or Emma as you may know,’ John began, noting my cocked eyebrow, ‘would enter people’s subconscious, where she would slowly drive them mad until she could steal them away and feast upon them.’ John continued, looking sick as he told me. ‘I knew she was active, but not anymore… anyroad, I have no clue what’s happening but George must have a plan or he wouldn’t be going around how he is.’ he sighed.   
‘If it were you instead of George I’d say you’d be rushing around, a madman without a plan.’ I began.  
‘Shut up.’ he sounded tired and done with what was happening, only wanting a bit more sleep. I felt the same.  
‘You shut up, you swine.’ I joked.  
‘That’s a line from a movie from over fifty years ago.’ John smirked, knowing full well what I was quoting.  
‘That’s the movie I learnt the word grotesque from.’ I witted back. George rushed out and slapped us both on the shoulders.  
‘We gotta go now.’ He was panicking, his voice quavered slightly and he was going ever so slightly pale.   
‘Alright then, lead the way.’ I said, hoping this wasn’t something to do with drugs. But after heading down and out the door, I could see it was nothing to do with drugs. A big, black cloud was coming from the east, like a sandstorm made of ink or a smog that had gotten so thick it reached the density of a solid mass perhaps. But whatever it was, nothing could be seen beyond it.  
‘We’re too late.’ George sighed.   
‘It’s the Nothing from ‘The Neverending Story’.’ I muttered.  
‘Wat was that?’ John asked.  
‘It’s the Nothing from a film I loved so much when I was small.’ I said, not mentioning I loved it because I was slightly terrified by it.   
‘Yeah.’ John said.  
‘Don’t you see?!’ George said, shaking John. ‘We’re too late!’ He was in a full-on panic, eyes crazy like a mental patient who wants nothing more than to escape his prison. John was taken aback by George’s turn of character. He must rarely do this.  
‘Calm down!’ I said, stepping to George’s back and peeling him away from John, who’d by now gone slightly paler.  
‘Fine. We need to go back.’ George said, then he bolted inside and came back with a section of metal in his hands, his eyes wandering over it like it was a piece of bread to a starved peasant. ‘If I’m right, this can do it.’  
‘Do what?’ I asked.  
‘I think, Hazel, that this is a time machine.’ John said, looking over the metallic slab.  
‘I found this in… I don’t actually remember where, but it was somewhere during my travels, but I cleaned it up and I accidentally warped myself forward about five hours. But I worked it out, and it’s time to go back.’ George said, returning to normal but his eyes were still wide, wary if the fast-approaching smoky cloud.   
‘Wait, go back where?’ I said, with my hands tightening over the guitar case’s handle and shifting the bag strap slightly on my shoulder. But I had no time for an answer, with everything collapsing in on itself in a haze of grey and white cloud before a horrible feeling cam over me and we all appeared into an alleyway, graffiti free and white painted brick. I stood for about one second before they failed me and collapsed under me, and I just passed out in a feeling of complete exhaustion and pain. Everything was black, and it was too much for me. Everything felt like it was folding in on me, everything was pressing all around and crushing me. I just let everything go, releasing it all. My eyes were streaming, and warm liquid poured out of my mouth. I hoped it was vomit. It felt like I was floating for a moment, but I came to realise about the softness beneath my back, and I used this to try and bring myself out of the comatose state I was in. It was no use, however, as I fell back down the pit of eerie blackness and into a painful, sickened sleep.   
-  
‘Oh god, she’s vomiting up blood!’ a female voice said. She sounded panicked, and footsteps rushed out of the room, coming back with something metal softly bashing against her legs.  
‘This can’t get any worse, she’d be dead if she did!’ This time another female voice stated the fact, sounding less panicked than the first but more dead inside, losing hope more and more as the seconds went by. ‘Has Klaus come back yet?’  
‘Not yet, he’s still with those other men.’   
‘Huh. Those men that look like they’re from The Beatles?’ the second voice sounded confused.  
‘Yeah, that’s a weird thing. Anyway, there’s a saying that everyone has a doppelganger, maybe that’s what they are.’ The first lady was near me now; I could feel surges of her body heat wash over me like waves lapping at my toes on the beach as she breathed, in and out in a manner that was how someone who was nervous would breathe to appear calmer.   
‘God damn it, they should be back by now! How bloody long does it take to go to a pharmacy anyway?’ the first voice sounded impatient now. I couldn’t stay awake any longer though I hadn’t opened my eyes, but it was too hard to do anything but breathe and sleep.   
-  
~To Be Continued~


End file.
